At The Edge Of The Earth
by magicaltears
Summary: Just a short fic taking place right after Departure. Also a fic promoting my new site. Max and Liz all the way :


Title: At the Edge of the Earth

Author: Britt (Madison on my site)

Summary: Take's place after 'Departure'.

Author's Note: Okay, this fic was just a short fic to advertise my new RPG site. It's a Supernatural/Roswell crossover site and we desperately need members. The only two characters that are taken are Liz Parker and Dean Winchester. Every other character is open. So come on and check it out. Www (dot) edgeofearth (dot) proboards (dot) com. Ignore the spaces and replace the (dot) with . Hope to see some of you there!

* * *

**_My name is Liz Parker, and today has been an interesting and long day. Things were starting to get back to normal though I was still reeling from the events that happened just a few short weeks ago. As I wrote before, Max, Isabel and Michael found a way to get home, but didn't end up going because of the recently discovery made by Kyle, myself and Maria that Tess was Alex's killer. Luckily we made it in time and even more lucky that Michael was staying anyway and came out in time for us to inform Max and Isabel on what Tess had done._**

**_Unfortunately knowing the reasoning behind Alex's death and the person responsible for it didn't make as much difference as I thought it would before everything happened. Tess was still able to go back to her home planet, only now instead of taking Michael, Isabel and Max with her, she only took Max's son..._**

**_Max...his name makes me smile and frown at the same time. Thoughts of him make me happy and sad at the same time as well. I love him, more than I care to admit sometimes, but we still haven't been able to put things behind us as I know he wants too._**

**_He slept with Tess, sure he thought I slept with Kyle, but it still remains that he slept with Tess and got her pregnant. He is on this whole quest to find his son which I completely understand, but every time he mentions his son, it reminds me of the fact that he slept with her._**

* * *

Liz finished her journal entry before sitting her journal next to her, looking up at the stars. She was currently sitting on her balcony which connected to the street by a ladder. She couldn't help but remember how many times Max had climbed up her ladder, either needing her for some alien crisis (as Maria tended to call it), or just wanting to see her.

She knew she was doing the right thing in taking things extremely slowly, starting to get to know each other better before jumping back into their drama filled relationship. She knew Max loved her and she knew she loved him, but she had to get over the aching feeling in her chest every time she saw him before she could fully forgive him and let him back in.

Liz sighed and continued to look up at the stars, her thoughts continuing to center around her one true love. It was true what she wrote in her journal. Every time Max Evans mentioned finding his son, her thoughts immediately went to him and Tess, how he slept with her on a moments notice without even thinking of her feelings. She knew it was irrational to feel that way because he did think she had betrayed him with Kyle, but now that everyone knows the truth, it hurts even worse. A part of her wished she would have actually cheated on him with Kyle, maybe it would make the ache in her chest lessen if she knew that she had deserved it, but she doubted it.

"Liz?"

Liz jumped slightly when she heard his voice, but after composing herself she went over to the ledge and smiled slightly done.

"Hey."

"Can I come up?"

She nodded her head quickly, smiling at his appearance. Max Evans was truly a very handsome man. He had messy black hair and deep soulful brown eyes that you could get lost in. His arms were muscular but not huge so she always felt safe when he wrapped her into a hug.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him when he had made his way up the ladder. She checked to make sure her door was closed and locked in her room (luckily in order to lock it all she had to do was put a door in front of it).

"No, had strange dreams, what about you?"

Liz immediately looked over to her journal, thanking everything above she had remembered to close it. It wouldn't have been the first time she had left it open and had to lunge to close it so Max wouldn't read something in it. He had asked her only a few times if he could read her journal, but she always told him no. It was bad enough that Michael had read it in the beginning, but thankfully no one else had read it since Michael.

"Couldn't sleep either. Just needed some fresh air." She told him quietly. She hated this, hated the awkwardness that surrounded them. Where comfortable silence used to be now was shuffling feet and darting eyes. She wished she could just forgive him completely, but she couldn't.

"Liz?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by the touch of his hand to hers. She immediately squeezed his hand gently before letting her smaller hand stay wrapped inside his.

"Yeah?"

He looked nervous, something that wasn't uncommon for Max as he had a lot on his shoulders, but it was the heartbroken expression on his face that made her want to hug him.

"Can we go for a drive tomorrow? Just us? I mean the last few weeks it's been the whole group, which is fine, but I think we need some time just you and I, away from everything."

She smiled at him, the first real smile she'd had in a long time. It was just what they needed.

"Pick me up at 2?" She asked him, a matching grin on his face when she answered and he nodded. Max pulled his soul-mate into his arms, kissing her forehead lovingly before nodding his head.

"See you tomorrow Liz, goodnight."

She smiled as she watched him go down the ladder onto the street. She smiled at him again when he looked up at her.

"Goodnight Max." As soon as he turned on his foot and headed back to his car, she whispered into the air.

"I love you."

* * *

THE END! Okay, this fic was just a short fic to advertise my new RPG site. It's a Supernatural/Roswell crossover site and we desperately need members. The only two characters that are taken are Liz Parker and Dean Winchester. Every other character is open. So come on and check it out. Www (dot) edgeofearth (dot) proboards (dot) com. Ignore the spaces and replace the (dot) with . Hope to see some of you there!


End file.
